Rider (Fate/Forgotten Hero)
|jspirit= ベルレフォーン |master= Camus Singh |class= Rider |alignment= Lawful Neutral |phantasm= C |strength=C+ |endurance=A+ |agility=A++ |mana=D |luck=C |cskill1= Magic resistance |cskill1value= C |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= A+ |skill1= Divinity |skill1value= C |skill2= Dishonest Legend |skill2value= B |skill3= Battle Continuation |skill3value= B |skill4= Beast Killer |skill4value= C |np1= Ágrios Pigós: ptósi tou thiríou |np1target= Anty-army |np1rank= B |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target=Anti-??? |np3rank= }}|qualclasses = |gender = Female|bday = Unknown|height = 160 cm|weight = 52 kg|sizes = B80/W52/H88|bloodt = Unknown|birthp = Unknown|hairc = Red|eyec = Green|armament = Horse Spear|JPvoice = Haruka Tomatsu|affiliation = Camus Singh|likes = Feel the wind in the face|dislikes = Snakes, Lions|talent = Horse riding|enemy = Chimera,Melampus|imagecol = Lime}} Rider (ライダー, Raidā) is a character from Fate/Forgotten Hero. She's the Servant of Callum Singh. Profile Identity Rider's True name is |Berurefōn}}was the daughter of Glaucus (in other stories of Poseidon) and Eurynome, the daughter of the king of Megara. Her legend began the day she killed Belero, a tyrant from Corinth (in other narrations to his brother, Deliades) accidentally, so she was expatriated from her homeland and went to Tiryns, where his governor Proetus cleaned her of all guilt. Queen Anteia, Proetus's wife, fell in love with her, but her love was not returned because Bellerophon did not love her. Filled with hate, Anteia lied to her husband that Bellerophon tried to seduce her, so Proetus sent the heroine to deliver an envelope to Iobates, the king of Lycia and Anteia's father so that he would kill her. Due to a norm of hospitality in which he could not kill strangers with whom he had eaten, Iobates sent Bellerophon to kill the Chimera; a creature with the head of a lion, another of a goat on the back and the third on the tail with the shape of a dragon's head, since Iobates knew that she would die in the attempt. On his way he found the corinth Polyidus, who gave him a couple of tips before fighting the beast. Polyidus explained to him that he needed to go to the temple of Athena and slept there. In carrying out such a mission, Bellerophon dreamed with the goddess, who gave her a golden brake along with Pegasus, the winged horse. Along with him, she left for Lycia to defeat the Chimera, which did not make it easy for her and she had to defeat it using her spear and a large block of lead on it. When she returned victorious Iobates did not believe her and ordered her to carry out other missions which she achieved successfully; to put an end to the Solymi, vandals who destroyed everything in their path, and confront the Amazons, women who fighted just like men. When she returned to Lycia, Iobates set a trap with his best warriors to finally finish her. But again Bellerophon emerged victorious from the battle. Seeing that it was useless to confront her, he promised her the hand to his youngest daughter Philonoe, with which never maintained relations, after the death of Iobates, Bellerophon became the new king. Pride blinded her and, after the victory against the Chimera, Bellerophon thought she deserved a place among the gods on Olympus, so she and Pegasus flew there. Zeus, furious with the heroine, caused Pegasus to bolt and topple Bellerophon, who was blinded after the fall and walked alone and mocked for the rest of her sad life. Appearence Rider appears as a young girl of no more than 20 years old with long, loose reddish hair, with narrow blue eyes with a serious and unfriendly look. Her clothes are a short white dress with a big golden belt, in addition to some gold wristbands, along with a huge shattered green cloak attached to her left shoulder by a gold medallion, which also covers a red and gold shoulder pad, her feet wear soleas that reach her knees. Personality Rider is considered a very old-fashioned and sour character, due to events in her past that ruined her life. She is quite respectful of people who are smarter or older than she is and often gets cold with those disrespectful or unconscious. She can not bear to be treated as a fool and what embarrasses her the most is making mistakes that could cost a person's life. She usually appears to be ruthless with those who do not see that they deserve to be recognized, but it seems that with her Master is open to their opinion and willing to do whatever it takes to achieve their purposes. In the past, she was a calm and serious person who was forced to flee from her home, and with the passage of her adventures her ego increased until she was no longer the person she was. She became stubborn and arrogant, so much so that she considered herself a goddess like the others. Due to this last one she suffered her great accident that left her blind for life and to realize the great mistake she made. Relationship Family Deliades He was Bellerophon's brother whom she accidentally killed. Bellerophon feels guilty about what happened to him and would have liked to have prevented his death. Master Camus Singh Summoned by him, Rider sees Camus as another master who seeks for the victory of the war. At first, Rider felt uneasy for his irresponsible attitude since he reminded her at first how she was before she went blind. Rider warned him that the Holy Grail War was not a game for children and that there were real deaths, she even tried to intimidate him so that he would retract and return home, however, Rider managed to encourage him more to participate. Despite seeing that his intentions were good at heart, Rider was worried because she knew that after the war Camus would be reflected violently by her and would no longer be the same, so he stopped persuading him thinking that it would be good for him to finally open the eyes to the reality of the world. Category:Rider-class Servant Category:Greek Heroic Spirits Category:Rider